1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to advertising display units, and in particular, a novel advertising display unit for use with a shopping cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to mount advertising display units for holding advertising material on shopping carts and the like. One example of such a display unit is described in the patent to Goto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,660 issued May 24, 1977. The display unit of Goto utilizes a rectangular back and a window and lip made of transparent flexible plastic material which are heat sealed about the edges of the back so as to define an interior pocket area into which printed matter in the nature of advertisements and the like may be inserted or removed. The back is secured to the shopping cart by using a plurality of straps having snap fasteners so that the display unit can be secured to and removed from the cart.
Another example of a display holder for use with a shopping cart is disclosed in the patent to Hendrick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,236 issued May 7, 1963. The display unit of Hendrick generally comprises a back panel on which is mounted a plurality of members which form a frame for securing a display sheet to the back pannel. The back pannel is secured to the shopping cart by a pair of transversely overlapping springs which are secured to the back panel by means of a plurality of eyelets.
Another advertising and display holder for shopping carts is described in the patent to Routzahn et at, U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,893 issued Oct. 5, 1971. In Routzahn et al, the display unit generally comprises a support piece of generally rigid material and a transparent sheet which is secured to the support piece by means of a pair of bumpers having slots for snugly receiving the side edges of the transparent sheet and support piece. The transparent sheet and the support piece serve to define a slot for receiving a card or advertising member. The display unit is mounted on the shopping cart by use of a pair of keepers pivotally mounted on the support piece and having means to urge or bias them into their proper position.
Another display device for nestable type shopping carts is disclosed in the patent to Hedu, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,570 issued July 18, 1972. The display device of Hedu generally comprises two display panels connected together to form a slot for mounting on the shopping cart. Each display panel is capable of mounting some form of message or material and is provided with a window frame having mounted therein a transparent plate which is swung open in order to insert or remove material. Means are also provided so that the display unit can be raised or retracted on the wall of the shopping cart on which it is mounted.
The foregoing display units have a number of disadvantages. For example, in Goto and Hedu, if the transparent material is scratched or broken, there is no easy method of replacing it other than by procuring another display unit. Also, as exemplified by the patent to Routzahn et al and Hendrick, these display units can be fairly complex and require expensive and not readily available materials. Although Hedu does provide for displaying two messages or cards, none of the above patents disclose a simple method for providing a plurality of pockets for ready insertion of a plurality of display cards or advertisements which can be easily viewed at one time.